One side of a square is $2$ inches long. What is its area?
Solution: $2\text{ in}$ $2\text{ in}$ The area is the length times the width. The length is 2 inches and the width is 2 inches, so the area is $2\times2$ square inches. $ \text{area} = 2 \times 2 = 4 $ We can also count 4 square inches.